User blog:FutureKnightX/Deck Profile- Demonic Dragon Formation (Beta Version)
C’mon, we all know only losers use a mediocre item along with a size 1 and 2 and call it a formation, right? :3 (I’m just kidding. I’m a Gao fan, so don’t worry about it lol) Yes, with cards that are known so far, I have made an Azi deck, that not only functions, but functions well. The deck builder’s blood in my body kept boiling after Ein, Throne, and Akwarta were revealed and it was difficult for me to wait on the final card in the Azi pack (not to mention theoretical H set cards that may go great in the deck). Obviously I proxied the main cards, but I still did it! ^^ The key is to use monsters that not only put on the pressure, but can take hits. You see, your 4 card opening is more devastating than you think and so you need to close the card gap. Hey, it’s very possible to even win before Azi descends. Oh, and you may notice something odd about the deck. I wonder if you will get it before I explain it. Flag *Dragon Ein Just using this space to explain that you cannot just splash this outside of an Azi deck. The card loss in the diminished opening hand is too great to just play it willy-nilly. What I’m saying is that you’re gonna have to commit to using cards you normally couldn’t run without Ein, rather than just a few. Buddy *Drum Bunker Dragon This is a great card to run at 4 for reasons I will explain. Plus, I love how funny it is to make him the buddy lol. Size 2 *4x Drum Bunker Dragon Cheap soulguard card with great stats. The 5k power and defense can both take hits and deal them. Also, that 3 crit can help add the pressure. *3x Twin Horn Dragon, Ark Giraffa Double attack size 2 and has 7k power to go with it. That should be enough of an explanation. *4x Steel-blooded Dragon, Gavaldine Zweihander Dragon can be a good alternate to this, if one cannot get this card. I like this more as the stats are better and that extra gauge cost is moot as gauge isn’t an issue in this deck. I considered Demongodal, but that extra sacrifice hurts. Azi already needs that as part of his cost and this deck considers cards to be at a premium. *4x Armored Dragon, Cuelebre Doesn’t need to be called to center in this deck, anyways. That pressure combined with soulguard is brutal. *4x Black Dragon, El Huracan This deck may not use a lot of gauge, but a costless size 2 is needed. Though, one can play Eternal Silence, Orbit instead, but the extra 2k power isn’t needed. Orbit should be played instead if one cannot get enough Huracans. Size 4 *3x Demonic Dragon of Demise, Azi Dahaka This is not the centerpiece of this deck, believe it or not. The key with this guy is to try and minus your opponent as much as possible with this while it is out, but then start the formation once Azi “bows out.” Spells *4x Blue Dragon Shield Stop those links and gain a gauge! *4x Green Dragon Shield Stop those links and get a life! I know you all need it! XD *4x Divine Dragon Creation Doesn’t use gauge and you can always cast this. You should have the life for it (remember the defense this deck has and the fact that you start with 12 and not 10 life) *4x Dragon Emperor Legend This just plusses you. Plusses you hardcore. This card would be OP in most, if not all other, worlds. *3x Rise & Fall of Dragons I’m actually considering not using this anymore, but just cast this once and you’re set for the rest of the game, basically. *3x Black Dragon Shield Stop those links and gain even more life! Yeah! *4x Dragon Throne The key to this deck. This enables not only Azi, but allows you to play your brutal double 2 formation and makes your item indestructible. 4 is needed for consistency. If you get any more, you can always charge it, or sacrifice it for Azi (you can have more than one out and Azi can sac any card on your field, not just monsters). Items 2x Demon Sword of Demise, Akwarta Gwarnaf This makes you a god! If this wasn’t so good, Azi wouldn’t be nearly as viable a card. In fact, you can play Azi just so you can equip this. I would run 1 if it weren’t for the fact that you can’t equip this from drop. Random charging and top decked soul may nab your sole copy and that would just bite big time. Questions? Comments? Marriage proposals? Feel free to have at it in the comments below. And this is just a beta version. This will be different once the cards are released. But, you know, impatience can be horrible thing, especially when the sparkly toys are right there! >.< Oh, and a big thanks to my tuner, Eug! I may have lost our game when I used this deck, but as it was an incredible game that lasted an hour and I lost by deck out and would have won otherwise! He called Tallica twice, first time with 6 lives (would have been 7, but he needed to Stigma it) and second time with 4 lives and killed them both! Just goes to show how crazy this deck can really be lol. And does anyone know where I can find a clear image of the JP version of Dead Scream? Eug and I have been wondering if the ENG version has a misprint and don’t know if it’s a Deep card or not. Category:Blog posts